Just So You Know
by JayyEmmCee-x3
Summary: Jessica Michelle Carter is your average teenage girl. She loves the internet, her friends, and music. But there’s just one little detail that’s different. She’s best friends with one of the Jonas Brothers. And that would be Nicholas.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Michelle Carter is your average teenage girl. She loves the internet, her friends, and music. But there's just one little detail that's different. She's best friends with one of the Jonas Brothers. And that would be Nicholas. Follow them through their ups and downs of their friendship and see if it turns into more.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ughh" Jessi rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. 7:30AM. "I am sooo going back to bed." She turned off her alarm clock and went back to sleep. A few hours later. Well more like many hours later. She woke up. It was around 2PM. She got up and went straight to the shower. When she was done, she got out, dried off, and put on her favorite outfit. She straightened her hair and went downstairs for breakfast. "wow she's alive" her dad said while laughing a little bit. "shut up dad" she said back laughing. She grabbed herself a bowl and some cereal. "I think I'm gonna hang out with Nick today" she said to her dad. Her dad walked into the dining room and sat down next to Jessica. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" he asked putting a little concern in his voice when he said boyfriend. "No dad. Of course not, He's my best friend. I wouldn't ruin that for the world. And he's dating Selena anyway." She said. He bought it. She finished her breakfast then was out the door.

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying

"Hello?" she said answering her phone. She knew it was Nick. "Hey Jess" Nick said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I was just walking over to your house" She said kinda laughing. "Really? Wow I was just gonna ask you to come over" He said kinda surprised. "Hmm well I will be there in like 5 minutes" she said. "okay bye" he said hanging up.

She walked for about 2 more blocks when she started to see the big oak tree in the Jonas's front lawn. A smile crept on her face and she started jogging. She knocked on the door three times and walked in. Nick's family was like her second, so they wouldn't mind. She ran up to Nick's room. His door was closed. She knocked then entered.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy" she said smiling and expecting Nick. When she turned so she could see who was standing there she figured it out that it was Joe. "Heeeeeeyyyyyy to you too" he said giving her a hug. She laughed a bit hugging him back. "Where's Nick?" she asked breaking the hug. "Down stairs in the kitchen." He said pointing to the stairs. "Thanks" she said smiling and walking down stairs. She walked down the stairs, into the dining room and into the kitchen where she found Nick and Selena sitting there talking. She stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't have a problem with Selena, it was just that she was kinda a bitch to her.

"Umm…Hey" Jess said kinda awkwardly. "Hey Jess" Nick said smiling and walking over to give her a hug. "She came over right after I called you." He whispered in her ear sounding sorry that they couldn't hang by their selves. "I can always hang out with Joey if you guys wanna be by yourselves today." Jess said backing up a bit to go back upstairs. "No. its fine we all can hang out together today" Nick said "Okay, what do you guys wanna do?" Selena asked getting up to walk over by Nick. "How about we just go to the park and hang out?" Nick suggested. Jessica and Selena agreed by both saying 'Sure'.

Nick went up stairs to tell Joe he was leaving. He came back down with him following begging to go with. Jessica was laughing at how babyish Joe was acting. "Niiiiiick I wanna goooooo!!" Joe said in his whiny voice. "Fine Joe come. But if you start acting immature your leaving." Nick said trying not to laugh. "YAY!" Joe said jumping up and down. "Joe act your age." Jess said to him. Joe just gave her the 'Shut Up!' look. "Mmmkay lets go" Nick said grabbing for Selena's hand. When Jessi saw that it almost made her cry but she held it in. She didn't know Joe that well but they were like twins. Always running into stuff and this time wasn't a surprised. Joe and Jess both ran into the screen glass door. "OW!" they both said rubbing their heads. "Why didn't you tell us we were gonna run into that?" Jess said looking over at Nick and Selena. Nick just shrugged his shoulders. Joe and Jess rolled their eyes.

About 10 minutes later they reached the park. They were laughing and talking and having fun. Then Selena's phone rang. It was her mom telling her she had to go home. She hugged and kissed Nick. Jessi distracted her self by talking to Joe so she wouldn't see, even though she could tell they were kissing. After Selena left, Jess didn't act like her self at all. She acted depressed, mad, and sad all at the same time. "I think I'm gonna go." She said standing up. Joe and Nick just looked at each other. "Don't leave." Nick said pulling Jessi back down. "Bye." She said standing back up. Joe just kinda walked off not wanting to hear them two fight…again. He knew they both really liked each other.

"Ughh" Nick said almost giving up. "What?" Jess said sitting back down. "Please don't go." He said. "Fine." She said giving in. They started talking, but she starting getting mad again because all Nick talked about was Selena. Jessi started to just look down or out in a total different direction then where he was in. Nick grabbed her hand to get her attention. "Jess, You can go if you want." He said. "I don't" She said lying. "Yes, you do." He always knows. She looked away from him. "What's Wrong?" Nick asked. He always knew when something was wrong. "It's nothing." Jess said still not looking at him. "Yes, it is." Nick said. "I can't tell you" She said still not looking at him. Tears started to build in her eyes. "Why? We tell each other everything for the most part." "I know, But it will ruin the whole friend thing, and I don't want that." She said. Starting to look at him. "Tell me. Please." He said. He was pretty much begging now. "No.." She said. "Yes Jess, we'll always be friends. I don't care what we say or do. Nothing can change that." He said trying to get her to look at him. "Teeeellll meee" He said. She was silent for a little bit then she gave in. She sat up and looked right at Nick. "Remember when we were joking around a few days ago about me liking you and we got into a little fight about it?" She said. She stopped for a few seconds to let Nick remember. "Yea." She looked at him again. "I lied. I like you. But, I don't know. I hate it." She said. Looking down again. "aw Jess. Why didn't you tell me this before me and Sel started dating?" He asked. "I don't know…" She said trailing off. "God, Jess. We could be together." Nick said. "Don't tell me that." Jess said letting a tear drop down. Nick took his finger and lifted up Jessi's chin. "Don't tell Sel. But Jess I really like you." He paused. "But I don't wanna break her heart. I have broken to many." He said stating the truth. "I don't know what to do. I usually tell you everything. But I can't ask you what to do because it has to do with you." "Did you know you're the only one who calls me Jess?" She said looking at him. "I am? I thought Joe calls you Jess." "No. He calls me Jessi." She said. "Wow. I never knew that." He said. "Well now you do."

They walked home in silence. A comfortable silence though. Nick walked Jessi home. They hugged and she said she would call him later. She opened the door and walked in. It was around 6PM. She missed supper and her dad went to work. She found a hamburger on the stove for her. Your probably wondering where her mom fits into this family right. Well her mom and dad are separated. And they are filing a divorce after her mom slapped Jessica across the face a few months ago.

Jess washed her hands grabbed a hamburger bun and started to eat. She desided to call Nick around 8. She finished her supper and went into the living room and turned on the TV. She went to channel 41 witch was Disney Channel. Suite Life of Zach and Cody was on. She thought that show got a little annoying but nothing else was on. She watched that episode and she got annoyed with in 10 minutes into it. She desided to get on the computer. She went up to her room turned on the computer and waited for everything to load. She went on msn first then signed into Bebo. Right after it signed into msn her best friend over the internet, Miranda, sent her an IM. 'hey love' she said. 'Yoo!' Jess said back.

Mer-an-Duh! (: [= im always your last call said:

Whats up?

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

just got done eating supper. you?

Mer-an-Duh! (: [= im always your last call said:

Texting (:

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

as always lol

Mer-an-Duh! (: [= im always your last call said:

:P

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

how was your day?

Mer-an-Duh! (: [= im always your last call said:

It was pretty good lol I did lots of stuff haha

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

haha

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

im gonna go. Tell me all about it later okay?

Love you babe (:

Mer-an-Duh! (: [= im always your last call said:

Okay I love you too!

She appeared offline and layed down on her bed. Only a few people know that she never signed out unless she was going to bed. And that's Joe and Nick. So if they get on she will know because they will IM her. She was looking through her phone when she heard the little ding when you get an IM. She looked over by the computer and saw it was Joe. She sat her phone down and started talking to Joe. They could talk for hours. At 7:55 PM she said she had to go because she was gonna call Nick. This time she signed out.


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts for Nick's number and pushed the little green button. It ringed three times then went to the voice mail. Usually it rings 6 times. She tried again. This time it only rang twice. She tried one more time this time it went straight to voice mail.

She gave up and went back to msn. She signed in and Nick was online.

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

why didn't you answer your phone?

Nick J yo said:

Sorry. Frankie was playing with it.

jessica michelle carter inlove. said:

oohh. Well do you have it back to so I can call you?

We need to talk about a few things.

Nick J yo said:

Hold on lol

jessica michelle carter;; in love. said:

ok

Nick J yo said:

Okay call (:

jessica michelle carter;; inlove. said:

okay. Bye.

She called Nick and he accually answered. "Hey" she said. "Hey" he said back. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked. "About earlier at the park…" She said. "oohh" he said.

"What are we gonna do?" Jess asked. "I really don't know. I cant hurt Selena. But whats the point in dating her if I don't like her?" He asked. "I don't want you to break up with her though.." She said. "But I thought you liked me." "No…I love you." She said smiling a little. "Well then…I thought you loved me." He said. "I do…but I don't want you breaking up with her for me.." "Why not?" "Okay, I do. But don't make it obvious" Jess said laughing. "Okay…Should I do it now?" He asked. "Yea…if you want." She said. "Okay, I will call you tomorrow. Love you" He said. "Bye" She said back.

It was around 10 so she just went to bed. Usually she's on the computer all night, but today made her tired. She got into her pajamas fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

Jessi woke up pretty early. Her dad was still sleeping. She heard him come home at like 4 this morning so he won't be awake for a while. She made her way downstairs. She looked for something for breakfast and desided to have a breakfast bar. They weren't the best but she would live. She was half way done with her breakfast when she heard her phone ring. She ran upstairs so it wouldn't wake up her dad. She looked at the little screen and it said 'Nick'. _Why would nick be calling me at 6:30 in the morning?_ She thought. She answered the phone. "Hello?" "Okay you're a wake" nick said laughing. "Yea I have been for like 10 minutes" She said kinda laughing. "I broke up with Selena." He said. "Cool." She said not really interested. "yup." He said. There was an awkward silence. They never have awkward silences. Never. Ever. "Why is this so awkward?" Jess asked. "I don't know." Nick said kinda sad. "We are never like this." "I know." He said. "Lets just talk about something else. What are you doing?" She asked, changing the subject. "Nothing really…I love you" He said. "I love you too" She said back. "Guess what" Jess said. "What?" Nick said totally listening. "idk" she said laughing. "Ha-ha. Very funny Jess" He said. "I will call you later. Maybe we can hang out later. Bye, I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said and hung up.

About 20 minutes later her phone started ringing again. She looked at it and it was Joe. _Why is Joe calling me? He never calls me._ She thought. "Hello?" she said. "Umm…hey" Joe said. "Why are you calling me? You never call me." Jessi said laughing a little bit. "I don't know. I got bored haha" He said. "Oh well whats up?" She asked. "Nothing just on msn…Hey I dare you to get on bebo and tell a random person that you live with me and nick." He said. "Why?" She asked. "Just to see if they flip out haha" he said. "Ughh fiiiine" She said. She got on bebo and picked a random person that wasn't in her tops. She clicked on their picture and sent them a comment. She got a reply with about a million YOU DO!!??s "Well she commented back…" She said. "What did she say?" Joe asked holding back a laugh. "She said you do? About ten thousand times." She said. "haha woooooow" Joe said. "Yea haha" They talked a little longer about random stuff and told each other to watch these videos and stuff. Then Jessis dad started waking up so she had to go. "My dads waking up. I will talk to you on msn later. And tell nick to call me when he wants to hang out okay?" She said. "Okay will do, Jessi" He said hanging up.

Jess walked out of her room. Her dad was down stairs making a cup of coffee. She went downstairs to talk to him. "Hey dad" She said. "Hey sweetheart" He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How did you sleep?" She asked. "Pretty good" he replied. "That's good" She said. "Im gonna go get some ice cream…I will be back later" She said giving her dad a hug and walking towards the door. "Be back later." She said and shut the door. The closest Dairy Queen was about 5 blocks, and she had to walk past Nick's house to get there. So she desided to go and see if he wanted to come. She sat on the front porch because usually Nick takes out the garbage around now. A few minutes later the door opened. And none the less there stood a very confused Nick. "Umm…Jess…What are you doing here?" He asked confused. "I was gonna go get some ice cream and I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me." She said smiling. "OH YEA I WANNA GO!!!" He practically screamed. "Okay, lets go." She said smiling.

They were almost there when Nick brushed his arm against Jessis. Jess looked over at him and just smiled. He brushed his arm against her again only this time he touched her hand. She did the same thing back. Nick stopped and looked at Jess. She didn't relize it until she was ahead about 5 feet. She stopped and turned around. She saw nick just staring at her. "What?" She said giggling. "I was just looking at how beautiful you are." He said walking up to her. "Thank y-" She was cut off by nick kissing her. She was soo surprised that she didn't even kiss back before he pulled away. She leaned in and stole one more kiss from him. She pulled away and smiled. Nick took her hand and they started walking again.


End file.
